Blood
by russianwinter013
Summary: I was jealous of Aoba when Mikado had spent more time with him than me, his own best friend. I took matters into my own hands and the results were far bloodier than I thought they would be. But that's what I liked about it. The blood. It was everywhere, and it pleased me to no end. Aoba had hurt Mikado, and Mikado was only mine. Only I could hurt him. (Yandere/Insane!Kida)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my first Durarara fanfiction, _Blood!_**

 **Title: Blood**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Suspense**

 **Summary:** _I was jealous of Aoba when Mikado had spent more time with him than me, his own best friend. I took matters into my own hands and the results were far bloodier than I thought they would be. But that's what I liked about it. The blood. It was everywhere, and it pleased me to no end. Aoba had hurt Mikado, and Mikado was only mine. Only I could hurt him. (Yandere-ish!Kida)_

 **Warnings: Mental Instability, Heavy Gore, Extreme Violence, Mental Illness, Yandere Elements, Implied Sexual Fantasies and Desires, Sadism, Possible Masochism**

 **Author Notes: This is told in Masaomi's point of view. He's far from healthy right now, so that's why his train of thought is kind of all over the place.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I had never seen so much blood before.

It was so lovely. Why had I never noticed it before? Touching it sent a thrilling chill down my spine—it was as if I were holding someone's life in my hands. I giggled as the viscous fluid flowed through my pale fingers, watched as my skin was stained a violent red, and yearned for more. I needed more, I _wanted_ more. I had to have it.

But I already had it. It was everywhere in the room.

It was my former rival's blood.

 _Kuronuma._

It was everywhere, coating the walls, the floor, the ceiling, my hands, my clothes—and it felt wonderful.

I felt powerful. Much more than I had in a long time. Much more than when I had dozens of people to rule, people who would bend to my very will.

It made me think of what that strange man from long ago had said, right before he had given me my new switchblade.

 _I can smell the blood on you. You've done some terrible things, boy. Funny thing is, you don't seem the least bit remorseful._

No, I suppose I wasn't. I had apologized to those I had wronged, but that was it. That was the only time I think I actually felt bad. Mainly because I had irritated one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro and couldn't afford to have a vending machine thrown at me at an inconvenient time.

"M-Masaomi?"

Ah, there it was. He had been a bit too quiet for my liking—after all, he had witnessed part of what had happened to his precious little _Kuronuma._

I suppressed a shudder, shaking my head. How could Ryugamine stand having a voice like that? It made my skin crawl. His pathetic, whining, _mewling_ voice. Idiotic and useless, just like he was.

It was annoying. I would have to put an end to that. Maybe I would take out his vocal cords. I couldn't kill him, no—I needed him, I _wanted_ him. He was mine. He was all mine to control, and no one else could have him.

I felt myself grin as I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head. "Ryugamine Mikado. Why do you look so sad?" I knelt to coat the blade of my knife in the blood covering the room, drawing a wide, curved line. Glancing up at the terrified man before me, I felt my own grin widen as I stared at him. "You should smile."

"Masaomi, what are you doing?" He was standing, wavering on his feet as he struggled to move away from me. I guess he was actually scared—he wasn't putting up an act like he had when I had found him with that wretched Aoba after that Hijiribe lady's stalker had gone after that stupid little cat. When he had been covered in congealing pools of his own blood, nearly beaten to death because of his own idiocy.

His idiocy that never would have happened if he had common sense. But hanging out with that bastard Kuronuma had robbed him of that.

All the more reason to kill him.

Oh, wait. I already did.

Mikado was still talking. Why? What was the point? I thought he was too scared to talk, but he kept running that obnoxious little mouth of his. Is that what he did when he was threatened? Talk his enemy to death? That only worked in those movies—the ones with no real meaning, the ones that were made just to see people beat each other up and curse and drink and party and gamble—

"—what's wrong with you?"

I tensed as a chill raced down my spine. I was trembling—they started in my hands and worked through my body with a cruel efficiency, and soon I was violently shaking as I rocked on my feet.

I realized soon enough that I was laughing wildly. The knife in my hand waved precariously, balanced on the tips of my fingers as droplets of that precious crimson fluid scattered across the floor. I swayed on my feet as I threw my head back, declaring my horrid amusement to the crimson-white ceiling.

"Me? What's wrong with me?" I leaned close, poking his chest with the tip of my lovely, trustworthy little blade. "What's wrong with _you?_ Fawning all over that stupid Kuronuma boy, letting him get into _this—!"_ I jabbed the top of his head with my finger. "You're a little hypocrite, don't you know? A disgusting, miserable, sniveling little hypocrite."

It was all Aoba's fault. He had done this to my friend. My precious Mikado.

I suddenly felt the urge to rip what was left of his corpse to even smaller pieces.

Mikado was wincing, and I realized that I was squeezing his upper arms. I frowned, heat washing over me.

My breathing became faster as he grimaced in either pain or fear—both if I was seeing him correctly. God, why did he look so cute, drenched in his precious friend's blood?

I rose from my crouch in front of the raven-haired teen and stared at him. He watched me, searching my face for any hint that I wasn't going to attack him.

He shouldn't do that. Leaving his face all open like that was going to get him killed someday.

"Aoba didn't do anything wrong! He was only trying to help—!" Mikado cried out as my booted foot connected with his ribs, and I grinned as I felt and heard a satisfying crack.

My laughing was beginning to hurt my stomach and chest, but I found that I couldn't stop. It was just too funny—so, so, so, so damn _funny._ "Help? What could he possibly do to _help_ you? He was nothing but a parasite, sucking what little common sense you had from you!" I growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, baring my teeth. Mikado was staring at me, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. It only made me angrier.

Why was he crying?

I had gotten rid of his demons—I should be the one crying, not him. I had done the dastardly deed; I was the one who had sliced that stupid blue-haired, brown-eyed boy to ribbons—I was the one who had bathed in his blood, who had moaned in delight as I watched the blade of my knife sink in again and again into that pale flesh, who had laughed and mocked him as he screamed and screamed and begged for me to stop like I was his _pet—_

"I didn't want this! Why did you do this, Kida?" He was shaking his head, over and over, sweat dripping from his skin as he trembled visibly. "Why? What did he ever do to you? Why did you kill him?"

Before either of us realized it, I had picked Mikado up by the throat and slammed him against the wall. I tilted my head, making the blood-soaked strands of my hair obscure my vision briefly as I tightened my grip around his throat.

Mikado gasped and struggled, pure terror flashing in his lovely blue-gray eyes. "K-Kida, you're hurting m-me!"

"Good!" I laughed and pressed him harder against the wall, reveling in the pained cries he gave. I paused, breathing heavily as a dim realization sounded in the back of my mind. Wait, when had I become such a sadist? No, wait—was I masochistic? Had it felt good when I was beaten by my former gang members, or when _Aoba_ had clawed at my flesh and cursed and spat at me—?

"Let me go! Kida!" Mikado was still struggling, and it was beginning to make me irritated. Honestly, couldn't he just be still and quiet so I could have a peaceful conversation with him.

"Be quiet." I punched him in the stomach, watching his eyes widen as he gasped even more for air. "You don't tell me what to do, and you never will!" I shook him hard, giggling as his eyes bugged out even more. "Why can't you understand? I helped you! You should be grateful!"

I glared at him as tears began to pour down his face. It was only making me angrier—I now knew how Shizou felt when he was overcome with a blinding, overwhelming rage.

My blade was clenched tightly in my hand, and I pressed it against the pale expanse of his suddenly sickening throat. I trembled as I watched him moan and beg for me to stop. Heat raced through my body, and I bared my teeth at the piece-of-crap traitor in front of me.

"You little piece of—I did this all for you!" I shook the younger man harder, my body trembling viciously as I bared my teeth in something like a snarl. "Why won't you understand? I was protecting you! Protecting you from that"—I motioned over to the remnants of Aoba's corpse, grinning at the beautiful mess I had made—it was breathtaking and awe-inspiring and just _wonderful_ —

"But you can't seem to understand that! Tell me what I have to do, Mikado!" I pressed close to him, feeling the fearful trembling of his body and hearing his waterlogged shaky breaths. "Do I have to beat the truth into you? Huh?" I laughed, watching him flinch in discomfort as I braced more of my weight into his torso. "Don't tell me my little Mikado gets off on being beat? Do you? Huh?"

I held the blade of my knife against his face, tracing the edge over his skin and shuddering in delight as the crimson fluid began to flow. "Do I have to carve my words into your skin to make you believe them?"

 _"Kida!"_

I whipped around, keeping my grip on the traitor's throat. When I saw who was standing there, my grin faltered and fell as I stared with wide and disbelieving eyes.

Anri stood there, her hands clasped to her chest as tears brimmed in her eyes. Pure and unadulterated terror was clear in her beautiful brown eyes, and she looked close to vomiting as she took in the room before her.

Quick and light footsteps sounded in the hall, and then a towering blonde man appeared behind her. His eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists at the horrific—no, delightful—mess behind Mikado and I.

"What...what the hell is this?" Heiwajima Shizou demanded, fixing his murderous glare on me. "What the hell did you do?"

I grinned widely, rocking on the balls of my feet as I began to laugh again. "I was finally useful. I helped Mikado!"

Shizou growled and stalked into the room, and I was surprised that no one stopped him. I looked around, taking in their horrified expressions. We were at a crime scene, right? Wasn't he contaminating the evidence by stomping all over it?

Mikado was still trembling beneath me, and his breathing was wet and shaky. "Sh-Shizou, don't—please—"

Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded in the back of my head, and the world succumbed to darkness.

As I drifted off into unconsciousness, I smiled into the terrified faces of my friends.

 _"He deserved it..."_

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, and if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is Chapter Two! I apologize for the wait!**

 **Title: Blood**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Suspense**

 **Summary:** _I was jealous of Aoba when Mikado had spent more time with him than me, his own best friend. I took matters into my own hands and the results were far bloodier than I thought they would be. But that's what I liked about it. The blood. It was everywhere, and it pleased me to no end. Aoba had hurt Mikado, and Mikado was only mine. Only I could hurt him. (Yandere!Kida)_

 **Warnings: Mental Instability, Heavy Gore, Extreme Violence, Mental Illness, Yandere Elements, Implied Sexual Fantasies and Desires, Sadism, Possible Masochism, Blood Kink**

 **Author Notes: Heed the warnings and watch for more. They will come into effect very soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuronuma Aoba laughed as the man cowered before his group of comrades. Blood streamed from the wound on his face and parts of his skin were already swelling up.

Huh. Another boring weakling.

"Come on, now." He grinned and got down on one knee, clapping the man on the shoulder. "I thought you had more fight in you. You seemed perfectly fine when you were threatening my guys here."

The man shuddered and tried to get out of the bluenette's grasp. "Please, I didn't mean anything. I just wanted to—"

"—see, that's the problem! You wanted this, you wanted that!" Aoba stood suddenly, grinning darkly as he spread his hands. "The world is a cruel place, my little friend. You may want something, but that doesn't mean you'll get it."

The worm was openly crying now, tears streaming down his misshapen face. "—I was just protecting my family! They threatened to—to hurt my—"

"Blah, blah, blah! Who cares? All we wanted was confirmation that you'd stop posting rumors online!" Aoba narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, a feral edge creeping into his grin. "Alright, I'm done with him. Be sure to clean up the mess." He turned and began to walk away, waving a hand over his shoulder.

Aoba whistled as he strolled gaily down the sidewalk, skilfully dodging pedestrians as he moved with a bounce in his step. An arguing couple across the street caught his attention as he walked, and his attention strayed as he moved.

He grunted as he collided with a solid, lean body. Looking up, he was about to snap out a biting response before he stopped.

Two golden brown eyes burned down at him out of a pale face. Strands of golden hair hung in the man's face, and his lips were turned down in a frown.

"Kida? What are you doing out here this late? Looking for Anri-chan?"

Out of nowhere, the older male had the bluenette by the collar and was dragging him along.

"What—? What are you doing?" Aoba tried to move the blonde's hand, but he was undettered—Kida was stronger than he thought.

"Quit making a scene." Kida's voice was low as he turned his head to glare pointedly at the younger male, his golden eyes narrowed in clear irritation and disgust. "You don't want me to gag you, do you?"

Aoba tensed at the darkness in the older male's tone. He knew something was bothering the blonde, but for him to amount to basically kidnapping in the middle of the day was not like him.

"Really, Masaomi? Resorting to kidnapping in broad daylight? What could have ever—?"

Aoba was cut off as the blonde pulled on his arm and twisted roughly, forcing both of them into a nearby alleyway. The bluenette winced as long and thin fingers forced his face into the ragged brick wall, feeling part of his skin shear off in the process.

Kida loomed over him, honey-colored eyes bright in some mixture of wild emotions. His face, however, was strangely devoid of any expression, and his breathing was rough and hoarse.

"Why are you with Ryugamine?"

Aoba jolted in shock, narrowing his eyes as he tilted his head. "What are you talking about? He's my senior."

Kida's grip tightened, and then he was digging his nails into the tan flesh beneath him. "Don't lie to me. Did Izaya set this all up? Are you working for him?"

"What?" Aoba laughed, shaking his head. "You honestly think I'm working for that bastard?"

Kida growled, tightening his grip and pressing the other man harder into the wall. "Then why are you here? You suddenly show up out of nowhere years after Izumii is arrested and now you're suddenly Mikado's right-hand man?"

Aoba grinned widely, brown eyes dark. "Is that what this is about? Is the precious little blonde jealous?"

Masaomi hesitated, something flashing in his eyes. Aoba watched slyly, grinning deviously.

"So that's what is is." The bluenette's grin became feral as he shook with laughter. "You're jealous I'm taking your precious little friend away from you? Or are you just afraid of the inevitable, that Mikado will forget all about you?"

Masaomi scowled and moved back slightly, a frown pulling down his lips. "You have no right to say that"

Aoba laughed, sadistic amusement shining in his eyes. "Really? What makes you think you can tell me what my right are? You really think—"

"You have no right to say that!" Kida snapped and wrapped his hands around the bluenette's throat.

Aoba gasped, wincing as the taller man's finger dug into his skin. Still grinning, he stared up at the enraged blonde. "Are you going to kill me, Masaomi? Because I'm not afraid of you. I don't care if you were the leader of the Yellow Scarves. You're nothing special. Just a scared high school boy who thinks he has power."

Masaomi scowled and pulled away, releasing the bluenette and glaring down at him when he caught himself.

Aoba grinned at his senior, shaking with silent laughter. "You should really smile more, Masaomi. Glaring doesn't suit you."

* * *

A thin and gangly teen, dressed in worn denim jeans and a black shirt with a yellow scarf around his neck, lounged on a musty and stained old couch, typing away on his phone.

He jumped at the sound of a door opening and closing with a thunderous crash, turning and looking towards the entrance.

Masaomi Kida stalked in, golden eyes narrow and a dangerous snarl of a scowl curling back his lips. His hands were clenched into fists, his knuckles bruised and areas of his skin were flushed red from blood.

"Boss!" The teen leaped to his feet, rushing over to the older male's side.

Kida turned, and the teen stopped dead in his tracks at the icy glare that was fixed on him.

"What are you doing?"

The subordinate hesitated, caution seeping into his stance and gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you have more important things to do? Why are you lounging around? What sector are you assigned to and why aren't you there?" Masaomi muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"I...I finished. Sir." The gangly teen stuttered over his words, looking away from the older male's burning gaze.

Masaomi leaned down so he was nose-to-nose with his subordinate. "Go back and do it again. Keep an eye out for Kuronuma and report back to me." He glared darkly, a strange little smirk curling back the corner of his lips. "Leave. Now."

"Y-Yes, boss." The teen turned and hurried out of the door.

"Boss?"

Making a sound similar to a snarl, the blonde pivoted on his heel to glare at the newcomer.

The messenger didn't seem all that fazed as he stared dully at the leader of the Yellow Scarves. "There's someone here to see you."

At that moment, a figure appeared in the doorway. Kida tensed and narrowed his eyes, a wave of fury radiating around his body.

Mikado waved a hand, shadows flickering over his face. "Hello, Masaomi."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here?" Kida growled softly, amber eyes narrow as he glared at the young man before him.

"Hmm? I can't visit a friend?" Mikado smiled, dull brown eyes reflecting the light above them.

Masaomi's lips curled back, but he caught himself and forced his expression to return back to normal. "You think that we're still friends."

"Aren't we? We promised we'd always be together no matter what, right?"

Kida chuckled, leaning back and resting his arms on the back of the couch he was sitting on. "Look where promises have gotten us now."

Mikado frowned. tilting his head. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

The blonde made a noise similar to a growl and shot to his feet, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets as he began to pace. "Mean something? Quit acting clueless and figure it out."

Mikado's frown deepened as he watched the man pace. "You're snappy today, Masaomi. Did something happen?"

Kida whirled on his heel, teeth bared in a scowl. "What do you care, you worthless little fool?"

At that, Mikado leaned back and crossed his arms. "Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Bastard," Kida snarled, narrowing his eyes. "You want to lie to Kuronuma, go ahead. But do _not_ lie to me."

"You think you're entitled to something, Masaomi? You think you don't deserve to be lied to?"

The other man let out a harsh bark of a laugh and threw his head back, a cruel grin pulling back his lips. "Oh, that's nice, coming from a hypocrite like yourself!"

Mikado raised his hands in a gesture that was supposed to be calming. "Now, Masaomi, why don't we just calm down and talk this out?"

"Talk this out? There's nothing to talk about," Kida muttered, shaking his head and letting out a shaky breath. "Why did you come here, Mikado?"

At the sound of his name, the raven-haired young man stood, walking with a calm and laid-back air around him. "I came to talk about Aoba."

Masaomi laughed hoarsely, running a shaking hand over his face. "He told on me, huh?"

"He told me that you jumped him and beat him in an alley. I want to know why."

Kida hunched over, shadows flickering over his face as he stared almost emotionlessly at the man before him. "You're pretty smart. Mikado. Why don't you—"

"—if you tell me to figure it out on my own, I'm not going to have any problems pointing this gun at you, Masaomi."

The blonde man tensed, his lips curling back from his teeth in a snarl. "You think you can come in here and order me around, Mikado? On my home field?" He moved without warning, and then he had the shorter man pinned to the couch, straddling his waist as he glared down at him through glazed eyes.

"Masaomi." Mikado stared back at his former friend, something cruel and dark flashing in his eyes. "Let me go."

"No." Masaomi narrowed his eyes and pressed his weight harder into the raven, making him wince and shift in discomfort. "You're going to listen to what I have to say."

"Why should I?" Mikado tilted his head and frowned deeply, the light above them casting harsh shadows over his face. "You're not exactly being friendly here."

A shaky grin pulled back his lips as Kida laughed wildly. "The more conventional methods aren't working, so this is best for both of us." He leaned forward, digging his fingers into the flesh of his prey.

Mikado groaned, pain flashing in his eyes. "You're hurting me, Masaomi. Let me up."

"You're blinded by your own goals, aren't you?" Kida hissed, narrowing his eyes as he rocked back and forth. "You really can't see what's happening? What they're doing to you?"

"Masaomi, what are you talking about?"

Kida bared his teeth and glared down at the young man.

Before either of them could react, the blonde was rising to his feet, his back turned towards the raven.

"Masaomi?" Mikado frowned and began to approach the trembling man.

"Get out." Kida's voice was a low and dark murmur, carrying the weight of a thousand troubles.

Mikado hesitated, cocking his head to the side. "Masaomi, what do you—?"

 _"Get out!"_ Kida stood with his hands clenched into fists, and his body was visibly shaking with the effort not to attack his former friend.

With one last glance towards the blonde, Mikado rose to his feet and left without a word.

* * *

Kuronuma Aoba whistled gaily as he strode down the sidewalk, hunched over in an attempt to avoid the icy, biting wind.

After finishing some basic legwork for Mikado, he was heading back to his regular hideout, the one he had used before the war had erupted.

He paused as a chill went down his spine, and he glanced over his shoulder.

There was nothing there.

Shrugging, the bluenette continued walking, turning up the collar of his jacket against the wind that lapped at his body.

Running footsteps reached him, and Aoba frowned as he came to a stop. Where were they—?

He grunted as a solid and lean body collided with his, and a heavy and damp rag was stuffed over his mouth and nose. The sickly sweet smell of chloroform filled his senses, and he felt his body relax as he slipped into an endless oblivion.

The last thing he saw was a blonde man standing over him with a darkly satisfied smirk on his face.

... ... ...

When he came to again, there was a faint pounding in the back of his head. Aoba groaned softly as he shifted in his seat, and then he registered the rope restraining his feet, arms, and hands.

"Oh, you're finally awake?"

A shudder going down his spine, the bluenette blinked away the fogginess in his vision and was shocked at what he saw.

Standing before him was none other than Kida Masaomi. He was dressed in a black jacket and matching jeans, with a sleek white shirt beneath it and his trademark yellow scarf hanging around his neck. In the dim light cast by the lone lightbulb swinging on a chain above them, Aoba could see the strange glint in his golden eyes and unintentionally felt a chill go down his spine as the blonde continued to stare at him.

"What, you've gone through all the trouble of kidnapping me and then don't even bother to gag me?" Aoba muttered, staring intently at the man before him. "I thought you said you were going to gag me? Isn't that one of your kinks?"

That strange gleam still in his tawny eyes, the tall man bent down on one knee so he was eye-to-eye with the restrained bluenette. A large, lazy grin curled back his lips, and he ran his fingers over Aoba's smooth tan skin, ignoring the hiss that Aoba gave in response.

"Gag you? Now, why would I want to do that when I'll soon be hearing your precious screams?"

Aoba felt a tightness in his chest as he shifted in his seat. "What are you talking about?"

Kida laughed softly, and the blade of a knife flashed in his hand. Aoba flinched as the metal point was traced over his cheek, hissing as it bit into his skin and drew blood.

"You're so smart, Kuronuma. Why don't you tell me?"

Aoba narrowed his eyes as the man straightened, grinning widely. "There's something seriously wrong with you. I do hope you know that."

Kida shook his head, his hair hanging in thick and unruly strands over his face. "Ah, ah, ah. We mustn't use such foul language. You wouldn't want Mikado to hear his precious Kuronuma uttering such terrible words, now, do we?"

"What?" Aoba stared at the man with wide eyes. "Mikado is here?"

"Hmm?" The blonde looked genuinely confused before he blinked and bounced on his feet. "Oh, no! He isn't. But I'm making sure he's getting all of this as a late birthday present." He gestured with the knife to the wall facing them, and it was then that Aoba noticed the camera light blinking at them.

"What are you going to do to me?" he demanded, once again testing the strength of the ropes binding his wrists.

Kida hummed beneath his breath as he inspected the knife blade, tilting his head to the side. "Oh, nothing much. I promise not to kill you."

"And I take so much pleasure in your reassurance," Aoba growled, glaring at the man.

At that, the blonde sighed and moved without warning. Aoba arched his back and cried out as the knife sunk deep into his hand, hindering his attempts to break free.

Kida clicked his tongue, shaking his head as if he were truly depressed. "Now, now. I can't have you leaving before the real fun begins."

"You...bastard...!" Aoba hissed through clenched teeth, attempting to get his breathing under control.

He cried out again as the knife, this time, sunk deep into his shoulder, the tip of the metal blade scraping over bone as it slid easily through skin and muscle.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your language?" Kida snarled, pure and unadulterated fury burning in his amber stare. But just as soon as his rage had appeared, it vanished, and a disturbingly wide grin pulled back his lips.

Moving without warning, he straddled the bound man's hips, resting his arms on his shoulders and sighing in satisfaction.

"I guess I'll have to teach you what happens when you disobey Master's rules."

* * *

 **So there's the second chapter. The actual torture (where most of the warnings come into play) will be the next chapter. So what I want to know is how deep and how dark you all are comfortable with me going. I can go all the way, but I'll need to know what's comfortable for you guys before I decide that I do.**

 **Review, please, and feel free to leave comments, criticisms, and suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
